


Photoset - And Yet We're Together

by tell_some_storm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angels vs. Demons, Christmas Special, Full Figure, Gingerpilot, Handmade, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Opposites Attract, Paper Figures, Photoset, Special Quest, angel!Hux, demon!Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: The amazing adventures of angel!Hux & demon!Dameron in IKEA store [paper figures with entourage]
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Ringing of Celestial Spheres

**Author's Note:**

> Set created for the special quest themed **"Mythical Creatures - Angels"** at WTFK 2020 for the _Star Wars Sequels_ team
> 
> Hux & Dameron: handpainted with watercolor markers + ink on watercolor paper  
> Literally went to IKEA to take the photoshoot. One of the funniest experiences ever - should've seen the faces of regular weekend shoppers there!  
> Purest debauchery😆

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/d52196d513ca12c91580842736.jpg)


	2. Enter the Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this paper lamp is crazy incredible for photoshoots like this☝️😆

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/0495bb2f9dcd9bf01580842876.jpg)


	3. Celestial Gardens in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring and apple blossoms everywhere!

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/f944d9b1dccab6d11580842781.jpg)


	4. Theater Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did it for the tail's shadow😈

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/c3bc147d3116a6311580842920.jpg)


	5. In The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real thing here is the price tag, hauls up the whole experience onto a wholly new level of crazy😆

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/ae88bd4104e97d061580842837.jpg)


	6. Retro-Gingerpilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lamps create such a sweet retro atmosphere~

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/55489e4970e9895c1580842928.jpg)


	7. No One Gonna Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a regular shop scene😋

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/676cf54ffefd2b6f1580842965.jpg)


End file.
